


Four OTPs Walk into a Bar...

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Voyager, Supergirl (TV 2015), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The title says it all...





	Four OTPs Walk into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).

> A very late thank you for the gift :=). I can't really describe this at all, so I'll just say thanks for the gift and enjoy :=)

******

**A bar somewhere in the space between spaces…**

“Thanks,” Alex Danvers nodded at the bartender as she took the tray of drinks and carefully made her way back towards their table, setting the tray down “OK,” she began “Aldebrian whiskey for Astra,”

The Kryptonian took the glass of dark amber liquid with a quiet nod as Alex selected the next drink.

“Irish whiskey, neat, for Kathryn,”

Kathryn Janeway nodded as she took the glass.

“Sweet iced tea for Seven”

“Thank you, Agent” the former drone nodded as she took the glass.

“Tea with two sugars for The Doctor and Rose”

“Ta, Alex” the Time Lord grinned as she and her wife took the offered cups.

“One carrot margarita for Judy and a black coffee for Nick,”

The fox and rabbit each took the offered drinks with a polite nod.

“And finally, last but not least, ginger beer for me”

Plopping down in the empty seat, Alex took a swig from her ginger beer, hiccupping as she did so.

“Is this all we’re going to do?” Rose suddenly wondered “just sit around and drink?”

“What’s wrong with that?” The Doctor wondered “Rose, we’re literally having drinks at a bar that serves customers from the _multiverse_. Everyone sitting at this table is from an entirely different reality than ours!” she exclaimed “how can you not find that cool?”

“Doctor,” Rose began gently “I spent nearly a year jumping around the multiverse,” she reminded her wife “this,” she gestured to the room at large “…is old hat to me”

The Doctor pouted, causing the others to smother a chuckle at the two thousand year old Time Lord’s expense.

“I’m curious, Rose,” Kathryn spoke up “did you ever come across my reality when you were traveling?” she wondered.

“No,” Rose shook her head “course, my travels were pretty limited to one section of the multiverse, so I probably just passed right by” she admitted.

“Plus,” The Doctor added “you and Seven are from the future from Rose’s perspective and since she wasn’t traveling through time, only space, the chances of her encountering the Federation are pretty slim”

“But not totally impossible,” Judy spoke up. The rabbit leaned forward with interest “ever come across Zootopia?” she asked Rose.

Rose shook her head.

“No, sorry, think I would have remembered coming across a world with talking rabbits and foxes”

“Thank you!” Nick exclaimed “I’ve been noticed!”

“Ignore him, please” Judy pleaded.

“Kind of hard to,” Kathryn remarked “I can honestly say that I’ve never met a anthropomorphic fox and rabbit before”

“I have” Astra held up a hand.

“As have I” Seven added, also holding up a hand.

“When did you encounter that?” Kathryn asked, giving Seven a surprised look.

The former drone smirked humorlessly.

“The Borg have traveled to alternate dimensions in their quest to assimilate other species” she stated.

“And with that,” Nick held up his glass in a mock toast “the mood is officially killed. Thanks, Blondie, real nice”

“Hey, come on, cut her some slack,” Judy objected on Seven’s behalf “she’s still getting used to being an individual again”

“Thank you, Officer Hopps” Seven nodded.

“She’s enough of an individual already,” Nick objected “she’s dating her superior” he reminded the rabbit, earning a pretty blush from Seven, which caused Kathryn to wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her close.

“Wilde’s got a point there, Hopps,” Alex nodded as she turned to Astra “so, when did you come across talking animals?” she wondered.

“During my first assignment with the Military Guild,” Astra explained as she absently threw an arm around Alex’s shoulders and drew her close “my unit was temporarily pulled through an interdimensional rift into a world very similar to Zootopia”

“Hey, maybe it _was_ Zootopia!” Judy exclaimed.

“I doubt it,” The Doctor shook her head “sorry to disappoint you, Judy, but your reality is at the far end of the spectrum compared to Astra and Alex’s or mine and Rose’s,” she explained “as for Kathryn and Seven, well you two are at an interesting focal point since you’re both from the future as well as another reality”

“So, what does that mean?” Kathryn wondered, absently taking a sip of her drink as Seven snuggled to her.

“It’s kinda like a triangle,” The Doctor explained, pulling away from Rose and quickly plucking three peanuts out of the bowl in the center of the table and arranging them into a triangle “your universe branched off from my mine and Alex and Astra’s early on, roundabout the 1930s, but all three of our universes are similar in that Earth has had contact with alien life at various points in its history”

“So…,” Kathryn began slowly “if I’m following you correctly, both your universe and Alex and Astra’s could each develop their own version of the Federation at some point”

“Exactly right!” The Doctor grinned “in fact, in our universe, it actually has, except it was called the ‘Great and Bountiful Human Empire’ instead of the ‘United Federation of Planets’, but basically the same thing”

“Basically?” Rose echoed “a ‘federation’ is completely different from an ‘empire’.”

“Semantics,” The Doctor dismissed with airy wave of one hand “now, as for Nick and Judy,” she continued as she shelled one of the three peanuts and popped it into her mouth “their reality branched off from all of ours _very_ early on, around the time that humans were just starting to come down from the trees, except that in their reality—”

“…humans never happened” Judy finished with an understanding nod.

“Exactly,” The Doctor nodded. She drew one of the two peanuts far across the table from the other “the bigger the changes, the differences, the farther away that reality is from the others”

“Well,” Nick sighed “maybe that’s for the better,” he held up one paw and wiggled his four fingers “you guys have all got too many fingers” he declared.

“Maybe,” Astra nodded “still, I wouldn’t mind having a tail,” she admitted “it might come in handy in combat”

“Yeah, but mostly it just gets stepped on” Nick smirked.

“Hmm, true” Astra agreed.

“I wouldn’t mind have superpowers like you, Astra” Judy remarked with a grin.

“Oh god,” Nick groaned “you’d be even _more_ annoying with superpowers”

“I would not!” the rabbit objected.

“Would too!” the fox countered.

“Would not!” Judy objected, quickly putting the fox into a headlock

“Remind us,” Kathryn spoke up, stopping the building argument “just how old are you two again?”

Both looking sheepish, the fox and rabbit separated and then shrugged.

“We’re both old enough to make our own decisions” Nick declared.

“Uh-huh” Kathryn nodded, earning a collective chuckle from the others.

“I propose a toast,” Seven spoke up, raising her glass “to us, for saving all of existence”

“I’ll drink to that” Nick grinned.

“Hear-hear” Alex agreed.

“All in a day’s work for Rose and me” The Doctor grinned as they all clinked their glasses together.

“You know,” Alex began “we should do this more often”

“We should,” Kathryn agreed “all favor of making this a regular event?”

“Aye!” the others chorused.

“Motion carried” Kathryn grinned…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a short experiment to see if I could work my four main OTPs into the same fic and was original going to be much longer, so let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
